1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spinning toys and jack-in-the-box toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains spinning tops and various means for causing objects to jump out of boxes. So far as known to applicant, this invention is the first spinning toy that can be spun with a cargo inside and that causes the cargo to be ejected as the spinning toy decreases in velocity.